Please say it isn't so
by lexibear122796
Summary: This is an AU where Katniss was made a prostitute for the Capital. When she goes home she sees some strange things. Peeta has moved on and Gale and Katniss don't like it. Who is this mystery girl? Will Katniss be able to get Peeta back? Will she tell him the truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Look up." President Snow commanded and I looked up from the ground. "Good Girl." he said as I played with the hem of the silk loungerie he had me wear. "You look nice."

"Thank you, Sir." I said fighting back tears. '_For Prim. For mom. For the Hawthorne's. For Peeta.' _Just thinking of my loved ones hurt. I cant get the image of Peetas' face when i told him I was leaving still haunts me a week later. I have gone through many lessons on how to act. I had also been warned on what will happen if I don't do as I'm told. Thinking of when I was told caused me to shudder.

_"I have to do what?!" I gasped at President Snow as he sat it the chair a crossed from me._

_"Work for a few of my...clients" he struggled to find a nice for customers. "Let me warn you what will happen if you don't. Your sister, mother, your 'cousins', and your lover will be executed or worse." What could be worse than death? "Tortured." he answered my unspoken question._

_"What will i have to do?" I asked trying not to cry knowing Prim would hear._

_"I have a special job for you." he said with a cold smile._

_"When do i start?" I said folding my hands in my lap trying to keep them from shaking._

_"We leave as soon as your packed." he said standing._

A knock brought me from the daydream.

"Come in." I called as seductively as I could. He walked into the room just as I stood up from the bed.

"Well Ms. Everdeen. Don't you look...nice" he whispered in my ear and I did everything not to push him away.

"Thank you, Sir." I said tilting my head to look at him and he smiled.

"Shall we." he said leaning in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and pictured I was back home. I wrapped the blanket around me tighter as he dressed and walked to the door. "Thank you Ms. EVerdeen." he called back as the door shut. I grabbed the robe and walked into the bathroom. I heard the door open and the redheaded avox from the penthouse I stayed in walked over to the bed and changed the sheets. She looked back at me and her face gave me a look of pity. She quickly left as I showered. I sat in front of the mirror re-braiding my hair when President Snow walked in.

"Well. He said you were very well behaved my dear." he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I did my best, Sir." I said fighting back the urge to shove him away.

"Your next client will be here in half-an-hour so be ready." he called walking back out the door. I finished braiding my hair and walked to the closet. I ran my fingers over all the fabric. I smiled at how soft they all were then frowned at the reason my I had them. I grabbed the black lacy outfit and sat back at the mirror.

_"Why are you leaving me?" Peeta asked with tears in this eyes. "Did I do something?"_

_"N-No. Peeta please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I just need to get away." I said standing.  
_

_"Katniss. Please. What can i do to make you stay?" he asked, his voice breaking.  
_

_"Nothing. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving on the next train. I just wanted to say good-bye." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
_

_"Katniss. Please." he said grabbing my wrist. "I love you." he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I slowly turned back to him and watched as he let the tears fall down his face.  
_

_"Peeta. Don't. You just want me to stay. You don't know what your saying." I said.  
_

_"I don't know- Of course I know what I'm saying. I'm saying I love you and you don't believe me." Peeta said looking like I had just slapped him.  
_

_"Peeta. let go." i said pulling my wrist free. "I don't love you. Just forget me. I'm gonna forget you." I said walking away. I sat waiting for the train to leave. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried. Cried because I had just lied to the only other person I was sure that I loved other than Prim.  
_

I wiped my eyes and walked over to the bed as the door opened.

"Hello." I said standing as he eyed me.

"Hello there MS. Everdeen." he said walking over to me. I closed my eyes and imaged I was hunting with Gale as he kissed me._  
_

Over the next 3 months I had about a hundred different clients. I was aloud to go home to visit for a week. I packed a few things and made my way to the train station. I spent the next 10 hours getting more and more nervous about seeing everyone. As the train pulled up i saw Prim and my mom along with Gale and the rest of the Hawthorne's. I looked around for Peeta as i walked off the train. After about ten minutes of welcome backs and saying I looked great I finally saw Peeta...with his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a blonde girl. He smiled at me, leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. I let out a small gasp when I saw her face. There stands the boy who, just three months ago, said he loved me kissing Madge Undersee.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss!" Madge cheered rushing over and pulled me into a hug. "How have you been? You don't call." she giggled as I pulled away trying to hide my face of pure distaste and hatred at this moment.

"Sorry. I've been- uh busy." I said forcing a smile. Peeta walked over and wrapped one arm around her waist and I smiled at him. He knows me to well to know I was faking being happy. "Hello Peeta." I said in an even tone trying to hide the hurt.

"Hello Katniss." he said coldly and I tried not to flinch at the sound of the anger behind my name. Gale walked over and Madge looked at the ground and Peeta frowned.

"Can we go? I wanna unpack." I said turning to Gale and he nodded and glared at Peeta and Madge before walking away. I followed but turned around to see them walking towards the bakery. "When did all that start? And what's with you glaring at Madge?" I asked as we walked.

"After you left Peeta became all depressed and Madge being a good friend tried to comfort him. I'm not sure when it became official but I've seen them around town for a while." he said putting his hands in his back pockets.

"Why did you glare at Madge?" I asked again and he locked his jaw. "Gale? What are you not telling me?" I asked grabbing his arm and he stopped.

"When you and Mellark left for the games, me and Madge kinda...dated." He said and I went wide eyed. "We broke up when you guys got back and she spent all of her time with Mellark when you weren't around. I went to apologize and I found them in her house... making out. I guess it was official then."

"I wish I had never left." I said to the ground as we walked.

"Why did you leave?" Gale asked but I keep looking at the ground. "Katniss. Why did you leave?" he asked again.

"I can't say." I said picking up my pace.

"Why not?" he asked reaching for my wrist but I jerked my arm away.

"I can't." I said again as we reached my house. I walked in and he followed me.

"Katniss. Please tell me." he said and I heard the concern in his voice. I wanted to tell him everything but I knew I couldnt. It would put him, his family, and my family in danger.

"Gale. I can't. I wish I could but I can't. Can we go hunting or something. I miss the woods." I said and he nodded but i knew he wasn't going to drop it. I traded in the somewhat Capital fashion for an old pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my dads old leather jacket and worn in boots. We made our way to town and as we walked passed the bakery, I had to do everything in my power not to go in there and drag Madge away from Peeta by her hair.

"Don't try anything." he said as I started walking to the front door. I shook my head and kept walking. A bell rang as the door opened and closed. I saw Madge sitting there reading and Peeta walked out.

"How can I-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw it was me. "What do you want?" he spat at me and I tried not to physically flinch but mentally I was about 3 miles deep in the woods as far as I could get away from them.

"I need a dozen rolls." I said pulling some coins out of my pockets. "I'll pick them up after i get back from hunting in an hour or so." I said and he nodded glaring at me and Madge looked back and forth between us. She cleared her throat and Peeta walked into the back. Madge smiled at me and followed him. I heard them whisper back and forth as I walked out the front door and saw Gale still standing where I had left him.

"I could feel the tension from here." he joked as we started walking again.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. That was so..." I waved my hand racking my brain for the right word, "awkward. He's acting like a child." I scoffed. Gale chuckled and shruncked my nose at him. Peeta may be annoying but I still don't like people making fun of him.

"Shut up!" I snapped and he looked at me out of he corner of his eye.

"You still want to be with him, don't you?" he asked as we reached the fence and I turned towards him. I shook my head no then I realized... I did. I thought me being away might have stopped what I had started feeling for him when we got back from the games. But seeing him with Madge hurt me more than if had lost him to the capital. Would I be able to move on? No. I need Peeta in my life... even if he's with someone that can make him happy.

"How's the mines?" I asked changing the subject as we reached the woods and got our bows.

"Fine except Thom won't stop talking." he said and I laughed. I've known Thom as long as I've known Gale. Thom doesn't know when to shut up. We gathered the catch from the traps he had set this morning.

"Do you want Madge back?" I blurted out as it started snowing as we reached the edge of the forest.

"Yeah." he snorted. How did they end up together? I asked myself. "It broke my heart when I saw them together." he said slumping his shoulders. "I also broke a hole in my wall." He chuckled. After trading at the hob Thom and a few of Gale's other friends meet up with us in town. Me, Thom and some boy name Austin were joking around as we reached the bakery.

"Thom, can you help me with something?" I asked nodding my head towards the bakery as Madge walked out pulling her jacket tighter around her as the wind whipped her blonde hair in her face.

"To make him jealous?" Thom asked as we walked. I snorted pushing my hair out of my face.

"No. I missed Gale's birthday when I was in the games. I never got to celebrate it with him because I left." Thom held the door open as we ran in. Peeta glared at Thom who had his arm wrapped around my shoulders laughing at my hair.

"Shut up." I said shoving his arm off. "Hello Peeta." I said walking up to him. He pushed a bag towards me without taking his eyes off of Thom, who was looking at some of the cupcakes. "Peeta!" I said louder snapping infront of his face.

"Wha-? Sorry." he said turning to me.

"I need a cake for Gale. Thom." I said and he walked over and flicked my braid. "Can you tell Peeta what Gale likes, please? I have to get home. Bye Thom. Peeta." I said giving a small wave to them before leaving. Why was Peeta staring at Thom like that? Was he jealous? No. He's got Madge and he doesn't need me. Not now, not ever again.

...

Thank you all for reading! It means a lot to me. Sorry if there are mistakes. I'm using my phone to write till my laptop is fixed.(Keep your fingers crossed that it's soon!) I smell plans cooking mixed with a little flirtasion and some jealousy coming from every which way! What's to come? You'll have to wait and see!


	3. Chapter 3

"Prim! Mom!" I called as I walked through the door. "Prim?" I called again. Nothing. I get home from being away for three months and I'm alone. Fun. I walked up the stairs to my room and unpacked. I laid down on my bed and looked out my window. The storm had picked up and I could barely see past the walk way. I closed my eyes and sighed, absorbing all the warmth my bed was giving off. I hate the bed I sleep in back in the capital. It has to many bad memories.

_I sat there with my hands in my lap trying to get them to stop shaking as my first client looked at me. I blinked back tears as he slid the straps down on my-_

'No! I'm not there and I don't need to think about it.' I hissed at myself. I can't ruin the time I have here. I don't know when I'll be able to visit again before the victory tour. I went back to looking out my window as a dark figure walked up the road towards my house but at the last second veered off towards Peetas'. I sat up and realized Haymitch never can to welcome me home. I walked down stairs and grabbed my jacket and scarf, while slipping on my boots. As I opened the door I was blown back a step by the freezing wind before stepping out into the storm. I ran next door to Haymitchs' and knocked on the door.

"Haymitch!" I called knocking again and he didn't answer. "Haymitch! It's me, Katniss!" I called pounding on the door harder. I sighed turning back to my house. I thought about going to Peetas' but decided out of it. I rushed through the door and lit a fire to warm up the house. As I changed into my pajamas I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the window by the door but i couldn't see who it was. I opened it and Thom rushed in shivering.

"Come on in." I joked as he took off his jacket. He gave me a half smile as he looked around. He whistled as he sat in front of the fire.

"Nice place you got." he said as I sat next to him.

"It's ok. It was tough getting it. " I said and he chuckled softly not sure if I was joking or not. "Can I ask why are you here?" I said standing and walked into the kitchen, putting a kettle full of water on the stove.

"The storms getting really bad and I wont be able to make it home before I freeze so I was hoping the nice Katniss Everdeen might take me in for the night." he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Your lucky my mom's not home. She would kick you out into a snow drift. Yeah you can stay." I sighed thinking about how Peeta used to stay over to comfort me with my nightmares.

"Thanks. Peeta said he was coming over sometime in the next two days or so to get an idea of what you want on Gales' cake." he said and I stiffened. Why would Peeta put up with me for something for Gale?

"O-Ok. I'm gonna go to bed. There's tea on the stove if you want some. You can sleep on the couch." I said carrying some blankets and a pillow to him.

"Thanks. I'll probably leave early for work. So I'll be out of your hair tomorrow." he said stretching out on the couch with his feet hanging off the end. "Night." he called as I walked up the stairs.

"Night." I called closing my door. I woke up before the sun came up to go hunting. I walked through the snow that was about up to my ankles, shivering at the wind as it blew. After collecting from the snares I walked back to the fence. I stopped just before climbing under when I saw a shadow move on the other side of the fence. "Gale?" I called over the wind. Maybe he was coming before work to help.

"No." the voice whispered in front of me.

"Peeta?" I whispered shocked. The sun was just staring to come up.

"Hey Katniss." he said and by the sound of the snow crunching that he took a step closer.

"Wait!" I yelped and he stepped back.

"What?!" he asked as I leaned towards the fence. It was off.

"I wanted to check the fence." I said as I climbed under. "Why are you here?" I asked walking towards the hob and by the sound of his pace to catch up the question must have shocked him.

"I wanted to see you." he said falling into pace with me.

"Ok. You saw me and now go see your girlfriend." I spat at him and I saw him flinch.

"Don't be like that." he said and I frowned.

"That's the way you've been to me since I got back." I stepped faster but he has longer legs but with his limp he was still a little slower.

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid." he said and I slowed for a beat then continued.

"Yeah you are. Why would you do that?" i asked, my voice laced with tears.

"I- I don't know. When you left it hurt me and I couldn't stop thinking about the angry I felt so I took it out on you." he said grabbing my wrist and pulled me to a stop about 15 feet from the entrance of the hob. I turned towards him and I looked into his deep-blue eyes that I fell in love with. He leaned down and kissed me, running one of his hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he put his other hand on my waist. He trailed his tongue against my lower lip, asking for permission and I parted my lips. He moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth sending a shiver down my back, not only from the cold, and I realized what we were doing. I pulled away and opened my eyes. He frowned as he looked at me.

"I- We can't. You have Madge and I'm not coming between you guys." I said shaking my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Katniss. You aren't coming between- Wait!" he called as I walked into the hob. I stopped at the door and turned back to him. I shook my head and walked in. I traded a few small animals and bought a few things that Hazelle may need along with the meat and pelts. I sat at the counter as Greasy Sae lifted her pot for her stew up onto the stove.

"Morning deary." she greeted as I traced fingers along the lines in the wood.

"Morning." I mumble not lifting my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just tired."

"You look conflicted." she said. _Damn. How does she know? _

"I'm fine really. I have to go. See you tomorrow." I jumped up and walked to the door. I peaked out and I didn't see anyone. I made my way to town and saw miners heading to work and some teenagers heading to school. Some people waved at me and I smiled at a few I recognized. As I got to the square I heard shouting. I saw a crowd of teenagers standing around two people. I pushed through and saw Peeta and Madge standing there as she yelled at him.

"Madge please. Can you calm down?" he said and even I know you don't say that to a girl.

"Go to hell!" she yelled as she slapped him and turned, walking away. Gale ran after her and I walked up to Peeta.

"Are you ok?" I asked turning his face to see his check.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." he said taking my hand and looked at me. I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"Why were you guys fighting?" I asked looking up.

"I broke up with her." he said and I went wide eyed.

"Why?" I asked blushing because i knew the answer.

"I want to be with you." he said cupping my check with one of his hands. I pulled his hand off and shook my head.

"Peeta. I can't. I'm leaving next week to go back to the capital and I just can't." I said dropping his hand and he frowned. I left him there and made my way to Gale's house. I dropped off everything and walked home and I found my mom in the kitchen talking to someone.

"Thom? I thought you have to be at work." I said sitting next to him at the counter.

"Oh shi- shot. Sorry. I'll get going." he said jumping up and walked to the front door. I followed him to the front door and walked him down the walk way to the road. "Thanks for letting me stay over." he said.

"No problem. Anytime." I said smiling at him.

"Um... Can I ask you something? And feel free to say no." he said.

"Of course." I said.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Thanks you all for reading and all of the reviews. Well then. Thom is stepping up and Peeta getting knocked down. Did you think Peeta told Madge about the kiss? Will Gale be mad at him for hurting her or will he be happy to have a chance to get her back?

To anyone effected by the 9/11 attacks, my prayers are with you.


	4. Chapter 4

"A d-date?" I stuttered out and he nodded as his ears turned red. "I-I don't know. I'm only staying for a week and I don't want things to get serious then I have to leave." I said trying to make anything up.

"Forget the date. How about two friends hang out tonight in town or where ever." he said looking up with a reddish tint to his cheeks.

"So let me get this straight. You want to go on a not date with me tonight in town?" I asked and he nodded. "Ok. Sure." I said and he smiled.

"Ok. I'll meet you here after work." he said pulling me into a hug and I laughed.

"Ok. See you tonight." I said as he walked away. He turned and smiled at me before jogging towards the mines. I took a deep breath and walked back to the house.

"Morning Katniss." my mom greeted as I entered.

"Morning mom." I said back, heading into the kitchen.

"So...would you like to explain why Thom was on our couch this morning?" she asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"He got stuck here during the storm and asked to stay here. I wasn't going throw him out." I said and she frowned.

"I just wanted to know. I just want you to know that if you guys do anything I want you to be safe and-"

"Nope! No! We are not going there! We are just friends!" I yelled putting my hands over my ears. I heard her chuckle and she put her hands up.

"I'm going to go help Hazelle with somethings if you need anything let Peeta know." she said and I frowned. She has to know we aren't on the best terms.

"Ok. Sure." I said and she left. I walked to the couch and flopped down throwing my arm over my face. I was so tired. After not getting up till ten every morning has it down falls when I come home. Before I realized it the clock was ringing that it was time for Prim to get out of school. I shot up and ran out the door grabbing my jacket and ran down my driveway shoving on my boots. I saw Prim, Rory and Vick standing under the tree me or Gale usually wait under.

"Sorry guys." I huffed as I walked over.

"It's alright. Ms. Everdeen is always later." Rory said and I laughed as Prim smacked his arm.

"Come on." Prim said grabbing his wrist and dragging him away. I looked at Vick and he was trying not to laugh. We started walking as Prim and Rory whispered back and forth.

"Katniss?" Vick said tugging on my sleeve and I looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to your house?" he asked and Prim stopped looking back at us. I nodded my head towards the Victor Village and she nodded.

"Sure." I said starting to walk again.

"Katniss?" he called again.

"Yeah Vick?" I turned and he held his arms out to me. I smiled and picked him up. As we walked I got a few looks from adults who have been calling me a 'Seam Slut' since I was 11. They probably thought Vick was mine and some guys child I had been hiding or something. They probably thought when I left that I was leaving to have Peetas' baby. As we walked past Madges' house, I heard her piano. I frowned at the sound of the song because it was depressing and scary. As we walked it faded but the sound of it still echoed in the back of my head. As we got home Prim and Rory ran straight to the stairs.

"Down Stairs!" I called but they kept going. I put Vick down and ran up after them, putting my foot in the door as she went to close it.

"Katniss." she whined and I glared at her. "Please?" she asked and I shook my head. "You got to have a guy sleep over but I can't have one in my room." she said and I frowned. Of course she saw Thom this morning, you couldn't miss him.

"That was because of a storm and he was down stairs the whole night. Plus we are adults not twelve year olds." I said and she frowned.

"Please. We're just doing homework." she said giving me the big blue eye look and I sighed.

"Fine. But the door stays open." I said pushing it and turned back down the stairs. Just as i reached the bottom I heard it shut and I rolled my eyes. I helped Vick with his homework and Kept checking on Prim and Rory. Not because I don't trust them, just not the teenage hormones that are kicking in. Just before the mines let out we all walked to the edge of the Victor Village. As we waited for Gale and Thom, they played in the snow and made snowmen. Vick's was lopsided and small while Prim and Rory's was big and straight.

"Katniss. Can you help me?" he asked as the head fell off.

"Of course." I said walking over to him. We rolled a new head and I wrapped my scarf around it and found a few stones for eyes.  
"I think we won this." I said looking at theirs just as it toppled over.

"I told you to make the bottom bigger." Prim said shoving Rory's arm and we laughed. I saw Gale and Thom walk up. Vick ran into his arms. Rory and Prim whispered about a something and she nodded smiling. Rory had this huge grin on his face as he started walking home followed by Gale and Vick. Thom came over and pulled me into a quick huge.

"Get off." I said shoving him away and he laughed.

"I'm gonna go home and get cleaned up. I'll be back in like half an hour for our not date."

"You don't even have to us the word 'date' in the sentence." I laughed and he winked before turning away.

"You've got a date with Thom!" Prim yelled from behind me and I turned clamping my hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Do you want all of Panem to hear?" I said pulling her back home. I pushed her in and closed the door without even going in behind her. I was about half way to the Seam when I ran into Thom.

"Hey Katniss." he said smiling and I tried to hide my blush.

"Hey. You ready?" I asked and he nodded. We walked around talking about what has been happening with us since I left. It started getting dark as we made our way to the almost empty town square. Thom had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we walked. We stopped in the middle of the square and I couldn't stop laughing about a story about Gale dropping a bucket of coal on his foot then tripping over his own feet and landing on his ass in the middle of the mine.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard!"I gasped trying to stop laughing. He cupped his hand under my chin and leaned down, lightly touching his lips to mine. Just as I closed my eyes Thom fell on top of me and we both landed in the snow.

"Oh my god Katniss! I'm so sorry." he said standing up offering me his hand.

"It's fine." I said standing up brushing snow off of my pants.

"Next time assholes should watch were their going!" he spat at the person I guess ran into us. Instantly knew it was Peeta. He stopped and walked back over.

"Maybe if you hadn't have been sucking her face of in the middle of the road I wouldn't have ran into you." he said glaring at me and I hid behind Thom's arm.

"Let's go Thom. Please." I begged. I knew once boys start yelling it will only get worse.

"No. He needs to apologize." he said and I leaned to look at Peeta. 'Please?' I mouthed at him and his glare deepened.

"So this is why you didn't want me back. You want to be with some Seam rat, fine by me!" he just about shouted at me.

"Don't yell at her and don't call me a Seam rat, asshole!" Thom shouted back getting in his face.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I shouted trying to get between them but Thom pushed me behind him.

"Don't touch her like that!" Peeta shouted pushing Thom and knocked me over. Before I could even get up Thoms' arm came back then forward towards Peeta's face. I cringed at the sound of Thoms' fist connecting with Peetas' jaw.

* * *

Well well welly well. Lets start with the obvious shall we... What's with Madge and the depressing music? What? you don't wanna talk about that? Fine... How about that punch? Shall you all fangirl over that? What will happen? Will Peeta be the bigger man and walk away. pfft... as if. since I got it done and your all so wonderful I'll give this to you now!


	5. Chapter 5

"Thom!" I yelled as Peeta staggered back. He put his hand up to his mouth and pulled it back and I saw a small cut in his lip. I watched as his eyes darkened and I shook my head. I jumped up trying to get between them as Peeta swung at Thom hitting him in the mouth. I ducked out of the way as Thom jumped on Peeta knocking them both to the ground. "Stop!" I yelled grabbing Thoms raised arm but he brought it down anyway pulling free. I blinked back the flashes of the bloodbath. Teenagers rolling around on top of each other trying to hurt the other. I looked up just in time to see an elbow come flying straight at my face. I felt my lip split open and I tasted blood. I looked over and saw a redheaded peacekeeper rushing over.

"Jesus Katniss." he said kneeling next to me turning me so he could see my lip.

"I'm fine. Just help me." I said jumping up and grabbing Thoms' arm and pulled him off of Peeta as Darius pulled him up and lead him to the other side of the square.  
"Damn it Thom." I said looking at his black eye and bleeding lip.

"Sorry." he said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry. I've seen you in worse fights." I said picking up some snow and placed it over his eye.

"Not about that. About kissing you. I know we are just friends and all but I couldn't help my self." he said pulling my hand away from his face and I bit my lip and hissed at the shooting pain. "What happened?" he asked tilting my face up for him to see.

"I don't know who but I got hit by one of you." I said pulling my face away and I turned to look at Peeta. I saw Darius talking to him along with... "Haymitch." I hissed.

"What about him?" Thom asked following my gaze.

"He's been avoiding me. Wait here. I'll walk you home." I said making a bee line for them. When I got there Peeta glared at me, Darius looked down at his boots and Haymitch started walking away and I grabbed at his wrist missing. He's fast even for a drunk. "Darius. Can you give us minute, please?" I asked and he nodded, making his way to Thom.

"What was that all about? Did you think fighting with my friend would make me want you back?"

"Yeah. You guys looked like friends." he mumbled not looking up from the ground and I frowned.

"Don't be like that, Peeta." I said and his head snapped up.

"Don't be like what? Be mad that you wouldn't take me back, and you know how I feel about you, and I find you making out with Thom." he hissed.

"It was just one kiss and it didn't mean anything." I whispered.

"Sure. Know what? I don't care anymore. Why do I even care when you don't even like me?" he asked, but I wasn't sure if he wanted an answer.

"Peeta. I do like you. Hell! I love you. I've loved you since we got back from the games." I said as tears started trickling down my cheeks.

"You- you love me?" he said standing up. He looked down at me, his eyes searching my face to see if I was lying.

"Oh. Now your not gonna believe me?" I joked and he laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me three months ago?"

"I would have wanted to stay more than ever if I had admitted it out loud."

"Why?"

"Can we talk tomorrow? How about you meet me by the fence were I was this morning and we can go into the woods." He nodded and I walked back over to Thom. We made our way to the Seam neither one of us talked until we were outside his house.

"Katniss...I'm sorry. I shouldn't of hit him."

"It's fine. He shouldn't of shoved you or hit you back." I said and he nodded and walked inside without a good-bye. I turned and made my way through town. I decided that it was time to talk to Madge. I started the road in darkness as her front door opened and I watched as her and another person stepped out into darkness. I watched horror struck as the light fell on his face and I saw Gale leaning down to kiss her.  
I gagged involuntarily and they shot apart.

"Katniss?" Gale called and I laughed.

"Hey Gale, Madge." I said trying to control myself. Since I've known them Gale has always talked bad about Madge and how she's from town.

"Uh...Hi Katniss.: Madge said and I can tell she's blushing.

"I'll just be going. See you guys tomorrow." I said heading home, giggling once in awhile about them. I slipped inside and crept up to my room. I didn't bother changing out of my jeans and t-shirt as I climbed under my sheets. A second later i was a slept.

_I was back in the capital sitting in my training room with Snow. I was tied to a metal chair and wired strapped all over my body._

_"Why are you here?" Snow asked._

_"Like you don't know." I snapped and felt a shook go through my body._

_"Why are you here?" he asked again as I blinked._

_"I cheated the capital. I was supposed to die." I said quickly as he reached for the button. He gave me a cold smile before pushing it for a second._

_"Sorry. Hand slipped." he said and the peacekeepers by the door snicker. "What will you be doing here?"  
_

_"Working for you." I said quickly. trying to keep my breathing even and my vision clear.  
_

_"And you know the rules and what will happen if you break them?"  
_

_"Yes sir."  
_

_"What's the most important rule?" he asked, his hand lighty touching the button just enough not to shock me.  
_

_"Don't tell anyone what I do and who with. Also don't repeat anything I'm told." I said remembering that lesson. I was the most painful on I had been through. He smiled before pressing the button until I passed out.  
_

I sat up in a cold sweat panting with tears streaming down my face. I can't tell him the truth, but I want him to know. I sat there fighting with myself till it was time for my usual hunting time. I changed my shirt and braided my hair. As I walked past my old house, I realized what I need to tell Peeta._  
_

"Hey Katniss." Peeta said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Peeta." I said hugging him back. We walked in silence, except the sound of every twig in the forest being snapped just like in the arena. The thought of a time before I was about to mess everything up made me smile.

"Were are we going?" he asked looking around nervously.

"Somewhere special." I said placing my bow over my shoulder and pulled away a few bushes.  
He gasped at the sight of the cottage.

"Who built this?" he asked walking closer.

"My dad before he died." I whispered as he opened the door and I followed him in.

"Last night you said you wanted to talk. May I ask about what?" I nodded, blinking back tears.  
"Hey. It's alright." he pulled me into a hug. I shook my head.

"No. I'm afraid I might lose you when you find out.  
"

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere." he said stroking my back.

"Promise?"

"Always." he said lightly peeking his lips to mine. I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes.

"Peeta, I-"

* * *

**Don't hate me because of the ending! I can go two possibly three ways with this and I want all of your guys input(since your reading it and all). Option 1: She tells Peeta the truth and he gets mad and ignores her till later. Option 2: She lies and tells him later. Option 3(possibly): Bonnie and Twill interrupt her before she can tell him and she makes something up for later. Comment and/or private message me what you want. guest or not. Please! I have both ideas in my head(and notebook) and I want to put up the one everyone will like.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Peeta, I've been keeping something from you."

"You know you can tell me anything." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"The reason I had to go to the capital is to work for Snow... and a few of his paying costumers." I forced out. I felt Peeta stiffen and he slowly took a step back.

"What do they pay for?" he asked looking down at me.

"Me." I whispered knotting my hands behind my back. He took a deep breath and the space between us got bigger. "Please say something."

"What do you expect me to say?" he said pacing back and forth.

"I don't know. Anything." I whispered knotting my hands behind my back.

"I-I need to think." he said walking out the door and I ran after him.

"Wait! Peeta! You said you wouldn't leave." I called and he stopped just outside the clearing. My vision was clouded as I stepped closer. "You promised."

"I know and I'm not. I just need to think for a while."

"How long is 'a while'? I'm leaving on Monday." four days. Four days until I'm back in my hell on Earth nightmare that doesn't end

"I'll talk to you on Sunday then. Can you show me the way back please?" he asked and I nodded, biting my lip walking past him. We walked in silence but unlike the one from earlier this one was awkward and full of side glances and his expression on his face was unreadable. After he was on the other side of the fence he walked straight to town with out a good-bye or even a glance back at me. I went back into the forest to hunt and mostly think. After collecting all of the snares and resetting them I made my way back to the cottage. I didn't realize I was being followed until I was half way through the door. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and notched it, pointing straight at the forehead of...

"Madge?" I said as she crossed her eyes to look at the tip of the arrow.

"H-Hey K-Katniss. C-Can you p-put the b-bow down?" she stuttered out and I realized I still had it pointed at her.

"Sorry. On edge lately." I said putting it over my shoulder and she nodded. We walked into the cottage and I leaned against the wall as she looked around. "What are you doing here and how did you get here?" I asked and she turned red.

"Gale wanted me to talk to you and he um..." she cleared her throat, " he brought me past here once or twice, or a dozen." she said looking at the ground and I laughed. I never thought the Mayor's daughter would go into the woods, let alone with a person from the Seam. she turned bright pink and sat down next to me.

"So what did you and Peeta," she said his name dreamily. "do out here?" she asked nudging my arm and I frowned.

"Talking about something private." i said picking at my nails and she jumped up grabbing my arms starring me in the eyes so closed our noses touched.

"Please tell me your not pregnant." she said shaking me a little.

"What! God no! We haven't... Christ Madge!" I said pushing her away and she sighed.

"Good. I'm not ready to be a aunt." she said and I turned to her.

"What makes you think you'd be the aunt? You just basically attacked me when you thought I was." I said and she laughed. "Should we get going?"

"If you want." she said standing. We made our way back to the fence. I checked and it was off. No surprise there. We climbed under and I dropped everything off at Hazelles. We went to Madges house and she played the paino for a little while before having to get ready for school. As she showered I crept around her house. I opened doors quietly and popped my head in before moving on. As I reached the end of the hall way I opened the door and saw a very thin woman hooked up to an I.V.. I thought about running down stairs before she saw me but she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello there, dear." she said waving her hand for me to enter. I walked over to the chair next to the bed and I sat down.

"Hello ma'm." I said calmly even though she looked like she could die any second now.

"I heard you won the Hunger Games?" I nodded. "And you wore my pin as a token?" I nodded again. "Over all then. I hear it's all the rage in the capital." she said.

"Yes. People are getting tattoos and doing there makeup like it." I said and she chuckled causing me to smile.

"That's wonderful. Please tell your mother I say hello." she asked sleepily and I looked at the I.V. in her arm. Morphling is kicking in. I got up quietly and walked back down stairs as Madge came out of her room.

"I have to go. I'll see you when I drop of Prim at school." I said walking to the front door.

"Alright. Do you want to hang out after school?" she asked following me.

"sure. I'd like that." I smiled and walked down the road. I got home as Prim ran out the door.

"Let's go! I'm gonna be late!" she called half way down the road and I ran after her. I walked her to the entrance of the school and walked to town. I walked into the bakery and saw Mrs. Mellark behind the counter.

"Hello ma'm." I said kindly even though I've hated her since Peeta told me how she hits him. She looked up and glared at me.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"May I speak to Mr. Mellark please?" I said and she mumbled about Seam trash as she walked into the back. A few seconds later Mr. Mellark walked out whistling.

"Katniss! Long time no see." he said pulling me into a hug.

"I know. I've been busy. Did Peeta talk to you about Gale's cake?" I asked and I heard something drop when I said Peeta. He leaned back over the counter to see what happened and looked back at me.

"Yeah. When do you want it?"

"On Sunday. That's the only day Gale has off." I said and he nodded. "I have to go. see you around." I called walking out the door. I made my way to Haymitch's house. "Haymitch." I called knocking. I looked through the window and saw he was passed out on the couch. I pushed the door open and gagged on the smell of rotten meat and stall beer. I opened the window and breathed in the fresh air. "Haymitch!" I yelled kicking his foot.

"Wha yo wan?" he slurred rolling away from me. I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked until he fell of the couch with a _thud_. "Good morning to you to Sweetheart." he said standing up and swaying.

"It's almost ten. How are you not up?" I asked as he stumbled to the kitchen.

"Been drunk all night. What do you think?" he said with a sly smile on his face as he searched for something.

"Don't know. Maybe you found a girlfriend to keep you busy." I said and he turned towards me.

"I don't need anyone to be happy...unlike you." he said unscrewing the top of a bottle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Where was he going with this?

"What you don't think i don't know about you in the capital?" he said smiling smugly at me and my heart stopped.

* * *

So... Haymitch knew, huh? Exciting! Sorry it took me so long to update with school and all. Thank you for those who gave input on what you wanted to heppen!


	7. Chapter 7

"You know and you didn't do anything to help!" I shout hitting the bottle out of his hand and it smashed against the floor.

"I did help." he mumbled stumbling over to the puddle of rum. He stared down at it sadly then stepped over it. He pulled a bottle out the cabinet and unscrewed the lid.

"What did you help with? I've was stuck there for three months going through hell to save everyone I love and you did nothing!" I hissed at him as he took a swig from him bottle.

"I foun a wa ou." he slurred.

"The only ways out are for me to get sick or die and I'm healthy and not going any were soon." I said as tears filling my eyes.

"Marriage. Get married and you free as Mockingjay." he stumbled to get out then laughed at the reference to my pin Madge had given me till he fell on his back.

"Snow never said anything about marr-"

"'Course not! Then you don't have to work for him and you get to live happily ever after." Haymitch said struggling to get up, splashing his liquor all over the floor and his shirt.

"If you making this up it's not funny." I said pointing my finger at him as he swayed back and forth.

"I wouldn't lie you, Sweetheart."

"Don't know. Can I trust a drunk?" I said and he frowned. He put his hand to his stomach and turned green. "Oh no you don't!" I said as he threw up all over the floor just were my feet had been a moment ago. I put my hand over my nose and mouth and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go to bed." he said making his way to the stairs. I jumped over the bile and ran out the door. I looked towards Peeta's house and saw a shadow move away from the window. I started walking towards his house but I stopped. '_He needs time. Don't worry.' _I told my self. But what if he doesn't. What if he never wants to talk to me again? I can't live without him in my life. I walked home and found a note from my mom saying she was at the Hawthorne's helping Hazelle with work. Maybe I could go back to Madge's and wait? Nah. I could go hunting. No. It's to late for any big game. I guess it's time to take a nap. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I opened them when I heard the phone ringing. I walked down stairs shaking. No one calls other than Haymitch when he needs help after falling off the couch.

"H-Hello?" I asked holding the receiver to my ear.

"Hello Miss Everdeen." President Snow said on the other end and I gasped. "Why so surprised dear? I was just checking up on my victor."

"Of course Sir. I'm not surprised I was just startled by the phone ringing." I said trying to breath.

"Of course deary. I justed wanted to know when you're coming back. Your clients are getting impatient."

"On Monday sir. My train should be leaving in the afternoon and I should be back before late." I said and he sighed.

"Alright but if you are late but a minute... well lets just say you will end back in twelve for a few funerals." he said hanging up and tears started spilling down my face. I sat against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and cried. After about two hours I was cried out. I looked at the clock and saw I had fifteen minutes before i had to get Prim. I stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw tear stains down my cheeks and my eyes were all puffy. I splashed water on my faces and rubbed my eyes sighing. This will have to do. Over the next 3 days I got into a nice routine. Mornings hunting and afternoon with Madge or my family. Hazelle got a job cleaning Haymitch's house thought me won't admit it he liked having someone around. I woke up on Sunday hyperventilating. I walked to the woods and meet Gale at our usual spot.

"Hey Catnip." he said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Gale. I have somethings to do today so do you think you can spent it with Madge. I know she's been missing you." I said and he frowned.

"I thought Sundays were our days?"

"They are but I have to take care of a few things and we can hang out tonight. I promise." I said and he sighed nodding. I through my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you. Do you need help with the snares or are you ok?" i asked

"I'll be fine. You go ahead." he said lightly pushing me towards the fence and I giggled. I waved my hand over my head and kept walking. I walked to town square and waited and waited for Peeta. After about an hour I saw him walk towards me and I couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Hello Peeta." I said when he reached me.

"Hello Katniss."

"So what's going to happen? I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again." I said biting my lip and looked down at the ground.

"Why would I want that? I've wanted you in my life since I was five and I'm not losing you now." he said putting him hand under my chin titling my head up so I would like him in the eyes.

"Re-Really?" I stuttered out.

"Of course. I just wanna know one thing thought." he said and I sighed nodding as he dropped his hand. "Why did you accept the offer?"

"Snow threatened my family and Gale's family and you. I wasn't going to let him take away everyone I love just because I messed up."

"So you really do love me don't you?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You know on the train when I said I wanted to forget?" I felt him nod. "Well I never wanted to and I don't plan on it." I said and he pulled away and smiled down at me. He leaned down when I heard wood hitting wood. "What's that?" I asked and he frowned.

"I don't know." he said as people rushed to the center of the square. I grabbed Peeta's hand and tried to see what everyone was looking at. He looked over some guys shoulder and turned pale.

"Peeta? What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked as he tried to pull me away from the square but i dug my heels into the ground. "What's going on?" I asked again.

"it's-it's..." suddenly I heard a crack off a whip.

"Who is it?" I asked him but he just looked at me. I turned and pushed there the crowd cringing at the sound of the whip.

"No!" I heard someone shout. "Let me go!" she shouted again and I saw Madge trying to get to the whipping post. Why would she care if some person get whipped unless it's...

"Gale."

* * *

sorry it took me so long! Writers block and school don't mix! thank you all for staying with me!


	8. Chapter 8

"Gale!" I yell rushing forward but I tripped over something. I looked back and saw Darius laying on the ground with a giant gash on his forehead. I rushed over to him and shook his shoulders. "Darius. Darius. Can you hear me?" I shouted and he groaned. I turned back to the post and saw a peacekeeper I had never seen before raise the whip. "No!" I yelled jumping up in front of him. I put my hand up but it was to late to block the blow from the whip being brought down on me. I fell back as my left eye swelled shut and tears started flowing.

"Hey! Stop!" I heard Peeta yell and I felt him wrap his arm around me. "Do you know who you just whipped?" He said helping me to my feet but I slipped on something and I realized it was Gale's blood. I gagged and Peeta pulled away as a few mine workers got Gale down.

"It's just some girl from the Se- Oh! Oh Miss Everdeen! My apologies. I didn't know it was you." he said and but I wasn't listening. I pulled away from Peeta and made my way over to where Madge had fell to her knees crying. I knelt in front of her and she gasped at the sight of my face.

"Katniss! Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded.

"Madge. I need you to do something." I said grabbing her shoulders pulling her to her feet.

"Anything." she said.

"Get something for Gale. Anything you think will help. Please?" She nodded and ran to her house. I rushed after the people shouting something about taking him to my house. I stumbled along trying to clear my vision and trying not to focus on the pain shooting through the left side of my face. I fell and landed hands first in the snow. I brought my hands up and saw red prints in the snow and I realized it was Gale's blood on my hands. A sob escaped me as Peeta knelt next to me.

"Sh. It will be ok." he said stroking my hair as I cried on his shoulder.

"Wh-What i-if h-he doesn't m-make it?" I said sobbing as I wrapped my arms around him. "His family needs him."

"And right now he needs you." he said helping me to my feet and he lead me to my house. As we walked in a few of the workers walked out and Peeta said something about Hazelle. We walked in and I almost collapsed at the sight of Gale's back and the blood all over the table. Peeta supported me and made our way to the bathroom. He washed my hands for me and kept saying everything will be alright even though I wasn't entirely sure of that. As we made our way to kitchen I heard sobs coming from the living room and I saw Hazelle sitting next to Gale.

"Hazelle. I'm so-" I tried getting out but instead sobs over took me and I ran to her. After about ten minutes of crying we pulled apart and Prim said something about my eye but I stopped listening as she came back with some concoction with snow and a bunch of other things. I walked to the couch and laid my head on Peeta's shoulder and held it to my eye as Gale moaned in pain. Just as I was getting comfortable someone knocked on the door. I jumped up and through it open. I saw Madge standing there with a box in her hand.

"Use these on Gale. It's all i could get." she said before running off.

"Crazy girl." Haymitch mumbled as I carried the box inside. I handed to my mom and she ripped it open. She picked up a small vile, read the label and her eyes went wide.

"What is it?" I asked walking over.

"Morphling. It will stop the pain." she quickly filled a syringe and stuck it in Gales arm and he sighed releasing Hazelle's hand. I watched as his face went from a scowl to blank. I felt a pinch in my arm and saw my mom had given me some. I started swaying, and as everything went black I got the feeling I was falling. I woke up in my bed with an arm draped across my waist and I instantly knew it was Peeta. I tucked my hand under his and intertwined our fingers and I felt him shift next to me.

"Morning." he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Mor-Morning?!" I yelped jumping up.

"Yeah. That's what comes after night." Peeta smirked and I glared at him.

"Please tell me it's not Tuesday." I said pacing my room as he stretched on my bed.

"Nope. Just Monday. Why you got a hot date tomorrow or something?" he smirked and I grinned. He had no idea what I will have to do tomorrow. I walked back over and laid next to him. I put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms back around my waist. After about an hour my mom came up and checked my eye and I realized she had put stitches in my check. After she left I started packing since my train left in an hour. Peeta grabbed things out of my drawers as I grabbed a few things from my closet. After my bag was closed Peeta sat on my bed as I placed it next to my bedroom door and walked over to him. I sat next to him, taking his hand and leaning on his shoulder. I felt him turn his head and his hand lightly grabbed my chin and titled my face to meet his. I starred into his eyes when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He leaned forward till I was laying on the bed with him hovering over me. He kissed my jaw, behind my ear and my collar bone causing me to sigh. I felt him smile as he returned to my lips as a groan formed in the back of my throat. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled him as close as possible.

"Knock, knock!" Haymitch shouted kicking my door open and we shot apart(well, more like Peeta jumped off of me). Haymitch looked smug as I bit my lip forcing away the blush on my face and Peeta was doing the same.

"I'm gonna... um... take my stuff down stairs." I said grabbing my bag and carried it down. I set it down by the door and walked over to were Gale was still unconscious. I noticed my mom, Prim and Hazelle were gone. I sat nexto to him and grabbed his hand.

"Gale-" I started to talk but my voice cracked. "Gale. I know you can't probably hear me but there's a slim chance you can. So there's somethings I need to tell you." I took a deep breath and told him the same thing I told Peeta but I was a hundred percent that Gale couldn't walk away. As I finished Peeta and Haymitch came down stairs and Peeta looked pale.

"Ready to go?" Peeta asked grabbing my bag and I nodded standing up. We walked through town hand in hand and people gave us funny looks but we ignored them. We reach the train station about ten minutes before I was supposed to leave. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"What did Haymitch say to you?" I asked and he leaned back.

"He asked how badly I wanted you back and I said I'd do anything." he said and I smiled.

"What else?"

"How do you know there's more?"

"Because I know Haymitch."

"He told me a way to help you." he said and I realized what he was going to say and I shook my head.

"No. I'm not asking you to do that." I said and he placed his hands on the side of my face to keep me from looking away.

"You're not the one asking, I am."

"Peeta. I don't want you to be doing this because you feel like you need to."

"I'm not. I've wanted to marry since I was five. I think sooner is better than later. Katniss, will you marry me?"

* * *

Well... So then! What did you guys think? What do you guys want to happen? Please review! I'm going to Six flags tomorrow so I wont be able to type to Monday possibly Sunday but the next chapter will be up by Wednesday. I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

"Peeta. Of course I will." I said and he pulled me into a kiss.

"I know Snow wouldn't believe you if you told him that you up and got engaged in a week. Haymitch said it will be best to make a big scene on the victory tour." He said and I smiled.

"Ok. I'll be back a week before the Victory tour. I'll see you then." I said kissing him and climbed on to the train. I waved as it pulled away and leaned against the window and hissed at the pain in my cheek. "Oh no." I whispered. I forgot to warn Snow about my face. Well this is going to end well. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were pulling into the train station in the capital. I got my bag and went straight to my room in President Snows' house. I unpacked and heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called from my closet.

"Welcome back, Ms. Everdeen." I heard Snow say from the main room.

"Thank you sir." I said walking out with my head down.

"Ah... Ms. Everdeen. Chin up." he said and I took a deep breath. I looked up and Snow frowned. He grabbed my chin and forced my face up and he looked at my cheek. "What happened?" he hissed.

"The new peacekeeper. He was whipping Gale and I- AH!" I shouted when Snow brought his hand down on my cheek and I fell to the floor. Snow leaned down closer to me as tears started falling.

"Don't do anything stupid ever again. Now get up and go to the doctors. You have ten minutes to be downstairs third door on the left. If you not... well the next person off the whipping post won't have you around to save them." he said walking past me. I stood up and ran down the hall as fast as I could. The doctor took the stitches out and put on a salve for faster healing time and so I wouldn't scar. I crawled into the bed and cried. Two months. I can do this. I know I can. And just like i thought I did make it. I put up with requests in the middle of the night. Anything that I was told to do I did. It was finally time for me to go back home the week before the Victory Tour. When the train stopped I ran off and into Peetas' arms. He spun me around and a few people cooed at us. I gave him a quick kiss before we walked back to my house. He kept pulling me into his arms a whispering that he missed me and that he loved me. I didn't hesitate to say it back.

"Want any help unpacking?" he asked as I unlocked the door.

"If you want." I said and he smiled following me in. He laid on my bed as I unpacked. After I was done I laid next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You tired?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded. "Then go to sleep." he said kissing the top of my head.

_"Let me go!" I screamed. I cringed at the sound of the mutts' nails scrapping against the metal. "Peeta!" I screamed as he fell off the cornucopia while Foxface, Marvel, Glimmer, and everyone in the games watched at he was attacked. "Let go!" I screamed again. Cato turned towards me and grabbed his knife._

_"Looks like it's time for the Girl on fire to be put out." he said bringing the knife across my throat._

I sat up gasping. I looked over next to me and Peeta was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked sleepily. I shook my head no and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and started sobbing. "It's okay." he said stroking my back. After about an hour, I was all cried out he asked what was wrong.

"I had nightmare that we didn't make it out of the games. Everyone watched as Cato killed you then me."

"It was just a dream. Your safe." he said pressing his lips to the top of my head. I closed my eyes and drifted off back to sleep. I woke up to my mom saying Peeta should leave.

"Mom. Please?" I said sleepily, tightening my grip around his waist.

"It's fine Katniss. I should get home anyway. I have to be up for work." he said standing up. I walked him to the door and told him I would see him tomorrow. Over the next week every were we went people took pictures and shouted questions. The night before the Victory Tours Cinna and Portia had arrived and were staying at our houses. Every time we kissed or held hands, our prep teams would squeal and say we were perfect for each other. The night before we were going to leave for our tour, me and Peeta were in my room as I tired to sleep.

"I can't do it." I said burying my face in his chest.

"You'll do fine." he said pulling me closer to him.

"How? I couldn't save Rue. What if they blame me?" I said fighting back tears.

"They won't. You couldn't of done anything."

"I know." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Katniss. Katniss wake up." Cinna said and I groaned.

"No. Need more sleep." I said and I heard my prep team coming.

"You gave to start getting ready." he said pulling my blanket off and I shivered.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked standing up.

"His house getting ready. Haymitch thought a cute reunion would be nice." he said rolling his eyes, pushing me to my bathroom. Three hours later I was dressed to the nines in winter wear. I stood there smiling by the door waiting for Haymitch to open the door and let me see Peeta.

"Can I go now?" I asked bouncing on my toes.

"Fine. Go ahead." he said opening the door and I rushed out. I turned towards Peeta's house and saw him walk out. I pushed past the people with cameras and ran to Peeta. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around. He stumbled and we landed in the snow. I brushed the snow off of his face and gave him a kiss. "Alright! That's enough of that!" Haymitch yelled from my front door and they camera crews laughed. I helped Peeta up and we walked hand in hand to the train station with the people following us but we didn't care. We acted as if no one was there but us and that's how we liked it. Once we got on the train we sat down and Effie went on and on about our schedule but I wasn't listening. Peeta kept drawing little things on my hand with his finger and I was trying to figure out what they were.

"Are you listening?" Effie asked.

"Nope." I said looking up from our hands and she frowned.

"If you aren't going to listen then I'm not going to talk." she said sitting down and I smiled.

"About time." Haymitch said and we laughed.

"Fine but just remember we will be in district 11 by noon tomorrow." she said and me and Peeta walked to my room. I changed out of my outdoor clothing for a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Peeta pulling on his shirt. I bit my lip and walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing. Everything. Just for being with me." I said and he smiled.

"I love you." he said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"I love you too." I said kissing him.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is late! I had an English project due and I had to get that done. So how did you like it?


End file.
